mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Transformers: Cybertron
TV Aichi | network_en = Cartoon Network, Kids' WB | network_other = RTM2 CITV, Toonami YTV ATV Happy TV bTV Antena 1 Hero TV, ABS-CBN | first = January 8, 2005 (Japan) July 2, 2005 (US) | last = December 31, 2005 (Japan) October 2, 2006 (US) | episodes = 52 | episode_list = List of Transformers: Cybertron episodes }} Transformers: Cybertron, known in Japan originally as Transformers: Galaxy Force (トランスフォーマー ギャラクシーフォース), http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/products/galaxyforce/index2.html is the 2005-2007 Transformers toy line and animated series, another co-production between Hasbro and Takara. It was aired in Japan as a separate rebooted transformers series, though in America, Hasbro marketed it as a sequel to the previous series, Transformers: Armada and Transformers: Energon by adding dialogue and reusing a number of screens to link elements of the Armada and Energon series to the show, giving the impression that it is a sequel. In the anime, all of the Transformers are computer-generated, while the human beings and backgrounds are rendered in traditional cel animation. Plot When the destruction of Unicron results in the formation of a massive black hole, the planet Cybertron, home world of the Transformers, is threatened, and its population is evacuated to Earth, taking the forms of local vehicles and machinery to hide from humanity. As this occurs, Optimus Prime's elite team of Autobot warriors are approached by the ancient Transformer Vector Prime, who has emerged from his resting place in the void outside of time to inform them of the legendary Cyber Planet Keys, ancient artifacts of power which can stop the black hole and save the universe. Lost due to an accident during an attempt to create a cross-universal space bridge network, the Cyber Planet Keys now reside on four worlds somewhere in the universe - unfortunately, Vector Prime's map showing their location is stolen by Decepticon leader Megatron, and both forces relocate to Earth as the race to find them begins. On Earth, the Autobots befriend three human children named Coby, Bud and Lori, played by Sarah Edmondson, who aid them in locating the Omega Lock, the focusing device for the Cyber Planet Key's power. With new "Cyber Key Powers" awakened in them, the Transformers battle on many fronts, searching for the Lock on Earth while Hot Shot and Red Alert head for Velocitron, the Speed Planet, which is the resting place of the first key. As Hot Shot competes in the planet's grand racing championship to win the key from planet leader Override, the Lock is located on Earth in the bulk of the crashed Transformer spaceship the Atlantis, and Autobot Overhaul heads for the next world, Jungle Planet, where the power of its Cyber Planet Key reformats him into Leobreaker. Megatron ingratiates himself with Jungle Planet ruler Scourge, while at the same time, his scheming lieutenant Starscream teams up with the mysterious Sideways, working towards his own goals. Ultimately, the Autobots succeed in acquiring the Keys of both Velocitron and Jungle Planet, at which point the existence of Earth's own Cyber Planet Key is revealed. Starscream makes his power play and overthrows Megatron, stealing the Omega Lock and all three keys from the Autobots and using them to grow in size and power. Their forces bolstered by the ancient Autobots from Earth and the arrival of Wing Saber, who combines with Optimus Prime, the Autobots fight their way through a vengeful Megatron and defeat Starscream - but the battle is not without casualties, as Hot Shot, Red Alert and Scattershot are gravely wounded and rebuilt into the even more powerful "Cybertron Defense Team." Upon returning to Cybertron, the Autobots use the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys, which awakens the spirit of Primus, the deity who is creator of the Transformers, and Cybertron itself actually transforms into the god's body. After a battle in which Starscream taps the power of Primus and grows to planetary size - only to be defeated by Primus himself - the location of the fourth and final key is determined as Gigantion, the Giant Planet. Gigantion, however, exists in another dimension, having fallen through a rift in space/time, and while the Autobots are able to reach the planet, the Decepticons are led there by the enigmatic Soundwave. Bested by the planet's leader Metroplex, Megatron taps the key's power to become Galvatron, and Sideways and Soundwave reveal themselves to be inhabitants of Planet X, a world destroyed by the Gigantions, upon whom they seek revenge. Galvatron blasts them and Starscream into another dimension and acquires the Lock and Keys for himself, intending to use their power to accelerate the universal degeneration caused by the black hole and remake the cosmos in his own image. Vector Prime sacrifices his life to allow the Autobots to return to their home universe, and the five planet leaders confront Galvatron within the black hole and defeat him. With all the Cyber Planet Keys now in his possession, Primus uses their power to finally seal the black hole, ending its threat. As the planet's various civilizations attempt to return to life as normal, Galvatron attacks the Autobots for one final time. Without any troops to call his own, Galvatron engages Optimus Prime in a one-on-one duel, and is finally destroyed for good. Optimus says "We're like the two sides of the same coin, forever connected, it has to be me who does this." As Galvatron is dying, he places his fist on Optimus' chest and says somethig to him, however in the Japanese dub he says Galaxy Convoy which is Optimus' name in the Japanese version of the show. His last words in the American dub, however, are not heard. He is later seen in the credits of the last episode engaging Vector Prime in battle. With this final victory, Optimus Prime begins a new space bridge initiative, and the Transformers set sail for the four corners of the universe, and new adventures. Characters Transformers: Cybertron features a large cast of diverse characters; with each planet the Autobots and Decepticons visit offering civilizations all with differing ideologies, mentalities and transformations. The vehicular inhabitants of Velocitron/Speed Planet are obsessed with racing, which shapes the entire culture and commerce of the world. In contrast, those who dwell on the Jungle Planet settle their differences the old-fashioned way, through shows of unrelenting might in their feral animal modes. The industrious robots of Gigantion/Giant Planet, on the other hand, would much rather work together than compete, and prefer to build instead of destroying. And traveling from world to world are Optimus Prime's Autobots, a team of loyal, trustworthy soldiers who work so well because they're all so different, and Megatron's Decepticons, a rag-tag band of troops plucked from different planets, forced into servitude by Megatron's fearsome power. English Language Adatation The English dialogue for the show was Story Edited by David McDermott. Episodes were written by McDermott, James W. Bates, Seth Walther and Charlotte Fullerton. References External links *Takara page *We've Inc. press release *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/transformer_gf/ Official TV Tokyo Transformers: Galaxy Force website] *[http://www.tv-aichi.co.jp/TF/ Official TV Aichi Transformers: Galaxy Force website] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20071212181507/www.gonzino.jp/transformer.html Official Gonzino Transformers: Galaxy Force website] *[http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/transformers_cybertron/ Official YTV Transformers Cybertron website] * Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Transformers series Category:YTV shows Category:Transformers: Cybertron es:Transformers Cybertron fr:Transformers: Galaxy Force id:Transformers: Cybertron he:רובוטריקים סייברטרון ms:Transformers: Galaxy Force nl:Transformers: Cybertron ja:トランスフォーマー ギャラクシーフォース no:Transformers: Cybertron pl:Transformerzy: Cybertron ru:Transformers: Cybertron fi:Transformers: Cybertron th:ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส กาแล็คซี่ ฟอร์ซ zh:變形金剛：銀河原力